It is generally well known to carry lounge chairs to sit in while at the beach, picnics, parks, outdoor concerts, sporting events and the like environments. These lounge chairs are normally made with an aluminum frame and plastic fabric to reduce the weight. It has been further found desirable to allow 360 degree rotation of the chair during use so as to follow the sun pattern or provide a better observation angle without the need to manually turn the base of the chair in relationship to the ground surface. While Applicant's prior U.S. Regular Utility Pat. No. 7,540,567 issued on Jun. 2, 2009 disclosed one embodiment of such chair, it has been determined that further improvements are needed.